An Encore from Space
An Encore from Space (宇宙からのアンコール Sora kara no Encore), also called Encore from the Skies in Crunchyroll, is the twenty-fifth and final episode of ClassicaLoid's 1st Season. It was released on April 1, 2017. Synopsis Aliens attack the Earth. When the ClassicaLoids' attempts to communicate with musik fall flat, they place the fate of the world on Kanae and Sosuke's shoulders. Summary UFOs started appearing around the world and abducted numerous people, including Kyougo Otowa. After Kanae, Beethoven, and Mozart returned back to Otowa Mansion, everyone were watching news about it when they received a video call from Kyougo. He briefly talked to Kanae about a microphone nearby him, which to Sousuke's remark led him to hypothesize that it might be for musical performance. Bach suddenly showed up, saying that he had a feeling for a long time that aliens would one day come to Earth to hear them perform. He brought the newly-repaired Octovas to the mansion's yard, which he said to have created for that purpose, and told his fellow ClassicaLoids to perform in it. Tchaikovsky, frustrated, said that he never told them about this beforehand, to which Bach retorted that no one would believe him. Tchaiko broke down as she rebuked him for not trusting anyone. Everyone started looking down on him for making her cry, making him wonder if any of them are even concerned about the Earth. Meanwhile, Sousuke overheard this and rushed to the UFO to perform his Boku wa Futsuu. The aliens hated it, ejecting him from the UFO and wreaking havoc around the planet. As this started affecting the mansion, Kanae pleaded to the rest of the ClassicaLoids to perform in the Octovas. They were reluctant at first, but decided to do it as she started breaking into tears. Assembled in the device, the eight performed Subete wa Ai kara, the Brandenburg Concerto No. 2 Musik. The aliens were delighted. They started releasing the people they abducted and flew to the location of the sound. By the end of the performance, they started demanding an encore, but the Octovas broke down too soon. As the aliens wreaked havoc once again, Sousuke Kagura came back to the mansion, arguing to Kanae that the aliens did not come to Earth with malicious intent, and the havoc was merely caused by their enthusiasm. Kanae was concerned due to Octovas being broken, but Sousuke argued that it did not matter and they could reach the aliens through willpower. This caught Beet and Motz' attention, the latter who then transformed Sousuke into a Musik outfit and Pad-kun into a flying loudspeaker. Kanae, worried about leaving the fate of the world just to Sousuke, requested that she come along. Beet then transformed her into a Musik outfit as well, with Hasshie as her form of transport. Bach wonder if the two reached a decision that the current humanity should be the one to share Earth's music, to which Motz remarked that they were simply too lazy to bother about the matter themselves. Motz then unleashed Sekai wa MUSIC!!!, the The Magic Flute Musik to send the two to the UFOs for the encore performance. During their flight, illusions of Beet and Motz appeared with them to guide their way. Noting Kanae's bravery, Beet remarked that Kanae has become stronger. She confirmed this. Motz suggested that it was because of them, to which Kanae retorted that she's not grateful about it whatsoever. After some dodging of the aliens' attacks, Beet and Motz crashed Kanae and Sousuke's vehicles to a UFO. They landed inside safely. Aliens started appearing around them, overwhelming the two until illusions of ClassicaLoid appeared around them and began to perform their encore tune: Daiuchuu Ongaku Sanka No. 9, based on Beethoven's 9th Symphony. Everyone in the UFO was delighted by the performance. After the aliens asked for an autograph, which Sousuke signed, the aliens safely sent them to home, repaired all the damages they made in the planet, and left. Some time later, Kyougo sent a message to Kanae. He wondered if aliens found out about Earth through the Voyager Golden Record, and asked her to entertain guests if they ever come to the mansion. Kanae talked to him about how the ClassicaLoids were doing: Bach took a break for a while but is now back, Tchaiko and Badarzewska got Akira Mitsuru as their manager, and the ones in the mansion left to travel around the places aliens went to. Meanwhile, Sousuke was about to start performing in a street when suddenly Chopin, Liszt, and Schubert came back and saw him. Too embarrassed by this, he decided to perform in the mansion on a makeshift stage made from a pile of furniture. Beet and Motz came back to the mansion as well. Motz cheered Sousuke and rained him with laundry, which caused him to fall down and crash to him. Seeing this chaos again, Kanae raged. Staff Credits * Screenplay: Kyo Kogure * Storyboard: Shuuhei Matsushita, Tomoyuki Kawamura * Episode Director: Tomoaki Koshida Trivia * Two of the three Musik featured in the episode were based on pieces included in the real-life Voyager Golden Record. Brandenburg Concerto No. 2 is especially the first musical track in the record. The other piece is Der Hölle Rache, one of the Queen of the Night's aria in The Magic Flute. Category:Episodes Category:1st Season